wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Lostorage incited WIXOSS Episode 9
Truth / Ending and Beginning (真実／終わりと始まり Shinjitsu / Owari to Hajimari) is the ninth episode of Lostorage incited WIXOSS. The episode first premiered on December 2nd, 2016. Appearances Based on order of appearances. Characters * Hanna Mikage * Unnamed Selector #1 - Hanna's 1st Opponent * Suzuko Homura * Shohei Shirai * Chinatsu Morikawa * Kou Satomi * Guzuko in Sou's Body * Unnamed Selector #2 - The girl that Chinatsu tries to recruit * Kiyoi Mizushima * Piruluk * Mel * Tama * Ruuko Kominato * Yuzuki Kurebayashi * Hanayo * Iona Urazoe * Urith * Akira Aoi * Kiyoi Mizushima as Piruluk * Hitoe Uemura * Midoriko * Ayumi Sakaguchi * Remember * Mayu * Nanashi * Dona * Unnamed Selector #3 - Hanna's 2nd Opponent * Unnamed Selector #4- Shohei's opponent * Ril * Unnamed Selector #5 - Hanna's 3rd Opponent * Carnival * Yukime in Kagari Yukino's Body * Aya in Shou Narumi's Body * Yuuto Mikage * Hanna's Mother Cards * Shouryou, Phantom Insect * Code Eat Muffin * Code Eat Masyru * Tonosama, Phantom Insect * §Sakurae§, Phantom Insect * Karaten, Phantom Apparition Princess * Nurari, Phantom Apparition Princess * Brownie, Phantom Apparition * Pixie, Phantom Apparition * Gawain, War Hawk of the Round Table * Oigona, Natural Bacteria Princess * Influ, Natural Bacteria Princess * Parain, Natural Bacteria * Never End Coin Bet Skills Used: * Escape * Blind Synopsis Hanna has four coins, and is very close to the five needed to escape the game. When you win the Wixoss game, you're given the opportunity to change any memory you have, and she wants to find out what happened when her brother died, years ago. She's forgotten, and she can't remember no matter how hard she tries. But when she finally gets the answer, will it be what she wants? (Source: Crunchyroll Synopsis) Recap The episode begins in an alley where Hanna has won a battle against an unknown male Selector and has reclaimed one of the coins that she lost to Kiyoi. Hanna bids the Selector farewell, and as she is leaving, she rings Kou Satomi with the status report of her match, and requests that he set her up with another opponent. Satomi states that Hanna is being greedy, but when Satomi asks her the reason why she’s rushing, Hanna just states that she ran into a minor accident. Later that night, Hanna is thinking about what Kiyoi said about the dark truth of Selector Battles and then begins searching for it on the internet. As she is searching, she comes across a webpage with the name Mayu on it. After the opening, Hanna is seen telling Suzuko about what she had discovered last night. Hanna mentions that the more she looks into, the more urban legends she ran into, but that she did manage to find something within them, that is the name of a certain person. It then switches to Shohei confronting Chinatsu after school. Chinatsu tries to brush him off, but Shohei keeps trying to prevent her from seeing the Bookmaker. Chinatsu tells him to let her go, and leaves with Shohei looking on in concern. At Satomi’s shop, Chinatsu hands over Shohei’s contract, Satomi notices that it was signed yesterday and asks why she didn’t hand it in, to which Chinatsu replies that she forgot about it. Satomi gives the contract to Guzuko and tells her to put it away, which she does. Satomi then asks Chinatsu if she has some sort of special relationship with Shohei, but Chinatsu denies it point-blank. Satomi becomes interested about it though. After Chinatsu leaves the shop, she is seen trying to recruit another unsuspecting Selector, however Kiyoi stops her and tells the girl to go away. Chinatsu recognizes Kiyoi right away, and they go off to an underpass to talk. Chinatsu asks her what is she trying to accomplish by interrupting her, but Kiyoi just warns her that she is being used. Kiyoi asks if she understands that, but Chinatsu tells her to butt out and that she doesn’t need her help. As Chinatsu is yelling that, Kiyoi states that Chinatsu knows that she is being used, but she’s still doing it and asks her why. Chinatsu replies that it’s not her problem, but, seeing Kiyoi stare at her, Chinatsu sighs and admits that Kiyoi was right about her holding herself back and that she had decided to stop tying herself down and live freely. Kiyoi asks her if that is really true, because it doesn’t look like it to her, in response, Chinatsu asks her if she wants to test that theory, challenging her to a battle, to which Kiyoi agrees to. The both of them then open up a battlefield. Kiyoi has 4 gold coins and Chinatsu has 3. Chinatsu notes that she only needs one more win in order to gain the ability to warp her memories. The battle begins with Kiyoi’s turn. Kiyoi begins by ordering her LRIG, Piruluk to grow, she then summons Shouryou and ends her turn. Chinatsu then begins her turn by growing Mel, she then summons Masyru and Muffin. Chinatsu, then launches a full attack on Piruluk, however Kiyoi orders Piruluk to Guard, blocking the attack. Chinatsu then ends her turn. In response to this move, Mel asks Chinatsu if she isn’t going to use her coin, but Chinatsu states she’s just being cautious, being aware of the effects of Piruluk’s Coin Bet Skill. Seeing this, Kiyoi proceeds to begin her turn by her growing Piruluk, to Chinatsu’s surprise, she then ends her turn without attacking. Outraged, Mel asks what she is thinking. Chinatsu then has Mel grow and tells her to place a SIGNI and launch a full attack on her. Piruluk accepts the attack and falls to her knees. Chinatsu becomes surprised at the fact that Kiyoi didn’t even bother to defend herself. Suddenly, Kiyoi addresses Chinatsu by full name and tells her she is now going to tell her about this twisted world and the truth behind Selector Battles and LRIGs. It then switches back to Hanna and Suzuko talking about Mayu. Hanna states her uncertainty about whether Mayu was her real name, but that it was her emotions that created the first Selector Battles. Hanna then talks about the first Selector Battles (which were the ones that Rūko, Yuzuki and Hitoe from the Selector Infected and Spread Series participated in). Clips from the first two series are then shown as a series of flashbacks, as Hanna explains to Suzuko about how the girls who met LRIGs became the first Selectors, how those girls battled it out to make their wishes come true and how some won the right to become “Eternal Girls” and have their wishes granted. It then switches to Kiyoi telling Chinatsu about how the many girls who dreamed of their wishes coming true were then turned into LRIGs, and how she was one of them. Kiyoi then starts talking about how own past. Flashbacks from her own past are then shown as Kiyoi tells Chinatsu her story. Kiyoi then starts explaining about how she originally became a Selector to save her friend, Ayumi Sakaguchi who was put into a coma while saving Kiyoi from an oncoming truck. She then goes on telling Chinatsu about how she kept on battling to have her wish granted and that she ended becoming an “Eternal Girl” or LRIG after winning a great deal of battles with her LRIG, Remember. Kiyoi then states how she met Mayu in the White Room, and how she was fine with becoming an LRIG, so long as her friend was saved. But then, Mayu showed her the actual result of her having her wish granted. The result ended with Remember (who was in Kiyoi’s body at the time), killing her best friend in the hospital by removing her breathing apparatus. Seeing her friend die, Kiyoi becomes very cold as a result, as she swears revenge against Remember. She is then seen in the flashbacks fighting alongside Akira Aoi, as she describes how she fought hard in order to her Selector into an Eternal Girl, so that she could get revenge on Remember while in a human body. Kiyoi additionally mentions how she crushed anybody who got in her way, and if her Selector lost then she would abandon them, as to her Selectors were nothing but disposable tools. The flashback then shows the aftermath of Akira losing with her wish being twisted, and how she was scarred. Before disappearing, Kiyoi (as Piruluk) calls Akira useless. Kiyoi then mentions how a great deal of Selectors and their wishes ended up perishing by her hands. The scene then switches to Hanna and Suzuko walking back home. Hanna continues the story by mentioning how for some unknown reason (Rūko convincing Mayu to move on to the afterlife) ''the Selector Battles soon stopped for a time. But then, for some inexplicable reason, a new round of Selector Battles started up again after some time had passed, and as a result many individuals got caught up in it again including them. Suzuko mentions how Shou Narumi’s sister was one of them too, as she remembers her encounter with him. Hanna then notes a point of interest about the differences between the first and second rounds of Selector Battles. One of them being the 90-day time limit and how Selector memories are used as the basis for the coins they bet in battles. Suzuko agrees with Hanna who goes on mentioning that the reason why there are differences between the two rounds are still unknown. Suzuko then asks Hanna if the true nature of the darkness plaguing Selector Battles is still a mystery, to which Hanna replies “Yes,” and that she has no intention of stopping. It then switches back to Kiyoi who is explaining how after the Battles ended, she went back to her old life. However, she further explains that the lost feelings of all of those girls would never return, Kiyoi then theorizes that those lost feelings perhaps somehow gained some kind of sentient will and they began the new round of Selector Battles in which they are playing in now. After finishing her story, Kiyoi declares that there are no exits in Selector Battles and that it is only an unending chain of hatred and pain. She then warns Chinatsu that Satomi already knows about all of this and that he enjoys controlling the hearts of others. Kiyoi then asks Chinatsu if she is gonna continue being his slave and tries to state her real desires, though Chinatsu tells her to “Shut up.” Chinatsu declares that it doesn’t matter how the game started or what anybody else thinks, she’s fight the battles for herself. Dejected by Chinatsu’s lack of change, despite telling Chinatsu about her past, Kiyoi purposely removes all of her SIGNI and ends her turn. Surprised by this, Chinatsu angrily yell out, "What are you thinking!?." But, Kiyoi interrupts stating that it is her turn now. Angry, Chinatsu orders Mel to attack. Chinatsu then wins the battle. Back in the underpass, Kiyoi is staring at her 3 remaining gold coins. An upset Chinatsu then asks her, “Why did you deliberately lose?,” to which Kiyoi simply replies that she still has something that she needs to do, so she can’t leave the battles now. As she leaves, Kiyoi then asks Chinatsu “What’s your reason for fighting?” After the intermission, Shohei is seen in his bedroom sitting on his bed. He is staring at some photos from his Middle School days and comes across a picture of a smiling Chinatsu. Suddenly, Shohei receives a call from Satomi who thanks him for the contract and tells him that he has a match lined up for Shohei. Satomi continues saying that he’ll send him a text with the time and place of his match. He then reminds Shohei that his matches are compulsory and that he can’t refuse them. After the call, Dona asks Shohei, if he is sure about this. Shohei declares that he is going to bring Chinatsu back. Shohei then ends the phone call. Back at Satomi’s shop, Satomi starts sending Shohei the details of his match. At another table, Aya in Shou Narumi’s body can be seen. Chinatsu then approaches Satomi. Satomi asks her how the job went and Chinatsu reports that she was interrupted mid-process. Satomi pulls an ''‘I see’ face and then happily states that it happens sometimes. Guzuko is seen standing next to him. Chinatsu then states that she wants to know about something and asks him if he knows about the first Selector Battles. Satomi then mentions the rumor that the despair of the girls who lost their dreams caused the battles to continue and how it is an appealing story. Satomi continues on talking about the nature of despair and that despair creates more despair, until soon, despair is everywhere. Satomi continues on that despair will continue to grow until it squelches together into one ugly mess, and swallows up this garbage town. He then talks about how trash will get kicked down, but will climb back out of the dump and that it’s only the truly strong that can survive it. Hearing these things, Chinatsu reels back in shock, Satomi then reminds her that she was the one who wanted to be strong. Chinatsu then remembers Suzuko’s declaration to become strong. Satomi continues his question asking “Stronger than anyone, right?” In another part of the city, in a park, Hanna is seen beating another opponent. As her opponent lowers her head, Hanna looks down at the 4 gold coins in her hand. Hanna then says only one more…...before walking off. It then switches to Shohei who is battling in the battlefield. Shohei is then seen activating his Coin Bet Skill “Escape” ''which lets Dona wrap her scarf around herself like a cocoon to enable her to avoid their opponent’s attack. Dona then cries out that it’s their turn. Shohei has Dona grow and then orders her to attack with Karaten and Nurari. The attack hits and Shohei wins the battle. After the battle, Shohei is seen feeling guilty about taking his opponent’s coin, however he simply bows his head and walks away. A voice-over of Suzuko is then heard asking “Just what are the Selector Battles?” She is then seen in her room, asking Ril if she knew about the first Selector Battles. Ril states that all she knows is that she has to fight battles with Selectors. Suzuko responds with an “I see.” Ril then asks her what she is thinking about, to which Suzuko replies that if she fights and takes back all of her memories, will that really be the end of everything. The scene then switches to Chinatsu’s room where Chinatsu is seen studying, as Mel asks her if she is gonna ask her about anything related to Selector Battles. However, Chinatsu just replies that she is not going to stop being a Selector. Mel giggles and states that her response isn’t an answer. Mel then tells her not to worry because they’ll always be together, always. Chinatsu just stares at Mel disturbed. The scene then switches to a playground the next day, where Hanna is giving Suzuko another lesson through a mock battle. Hanna ends her turn with an attack, however Suzuko guards. Hanna then warns her that she could’ve received the attack and built up her Ener with the cards in her hand. Hanna then receives a text from Satomi saying that he has a battle ready for her. Seeing the message, Hanna apologizes and ends her classes from today onwards. She then explains to Suzuko that she just got a message saying that a battle is ready for her and that it’ll be her final one as a Selector. Hanna then guarantees that Suzuko is about as strong as herself, so she doesn’t have to worry and then tells her “Goodbye.” However, as Hanna starts to leave, she is stopped by Suzuko who asks if she can tag along because she wants to witness Hanna’s last battle. Hanna nods in agreement. It then cuts to Chinatsu walking out of her high school where Shohei is seen waiting for her. As they are walking together, Shohei tells her about how he fought in a battle yesterday, and how awful it made him feel to win. He then runs ahead of Chinatsu, and tells her while looking at her straight in the face, that there is something wrong with these battles and how he doesn’t want her to continue doing them. But, Chinatsu gets angry at him and tells him that he should give up and that’s he is in the way before storming off. The scene then switches to Hanna and Suzuko meeting up with Hanna’s opponent. Hanna’s opponent rudely asks which one is the one she is facing, to which Hanna raises her hand and says that she is her opponent and that Suzuko is a friend who is here to watch. Hearing Hanna call her a friend, Suzuko gets very happy. Hanna’s opponent then mutters that it doesn’t really matter who she’s fighting. Hanna and the other girl then say “Open” and begin their battle.In the battlefield, both Hanna and her opponent are seen standing ready to fight, while Suzuko is seen watching from above, worrying about Hanna from the safety of the grey audience blocks. Ril is also staring intently at the battle. Back at Satomi’s café, Satomi receives a phone call from Chinatsu who calls in sick. Satomi tells her that he understands and that she should take care of herself. Ending the call, Satomi notes that Chinatsu is acting strange, though Carnival suggests that she is probably becoming hesitant because she spent too much time around Satomi’s poisonous aura. Satomi states that it’s bad, because he needs her to grow up a bit more. Carnival then suggests that they use Shohei to help them out. Carnival grins at the deliciousness of her idea and tells Carnival that she is a wonderful lady. On a bridge at another spot in the city, Chinatsu is seen thinking about everything that has happened recently particularly about her reason for fighting. Mel seems to be worried about her. Suddenly Mel alerts Chinatsu to a person approaching them, and it is revealed to be Yukime in Kagari Yukino’s body who Chinatsu recognizes as the 2nd Selector that she had fought. But, Yukime claims that she is wrong, and introduces herself as Kagari’s LRIG. To Chinatsu’s surprise, Yukime then explains that Kagari had disappeared due to losing all of her coins. Yukime then explains how she ended up with control of Kagari’s body, and how she tried living like a human and like Kagari. She explains how she lived in Kagari’s home, walked the streets of her town, and how she repeatedly woke up, ate, used the bathroom, and slept. However, Yukime states that the whole experience of living brought her no stimulation at all. It then shifts to Satomi's shop where Guzuko and Aya in their respective Selector’s bodies are shown acting fidgety and frustrated, as Yukime further complains that every day was just an eternity of dead days to her. Confused, Chinatsu asks her what she means by it, however, Yukime just goes on declaring that “Living is an act filled with boredom and pain.” As a truck head toward the bridge, Yukime leans Kagari’s body over the railing and states that she’s done. She then pushes herself off over the railing and hits the truck, committing suicide, despite Chinatsu’s attempt to stop her. The driver and a bunch of cars then stop, as people gather witnessing what has just occurred and set about trying to help. But, Chinatsu can only just sit there on the bridge, shocked and traumatized by what has just occurred whilst remembering what Kiyoi said about there being no exits inS elector Battles and that Battles are only an unending chain of hatred and pain. Back in the battlefield, Hanna activates her Coin Bet Skill ''“Blind” ''which covers her opponent’s field in a dark mist. Her opponent cries out “Again!” meaning that it is the 2nd time that Hanna has used her coin. Hanna’s opponent then gets angry and orders her LRIG to attack, however the attack misses Hanna. The girl then declares “Turn End!” Nanashi notes it is too bad for her considering she missed. She then turns to Hanna, and tells her that it’s their turn now. Hanna nods in acknowledgement and summons Oigona, Influ, and Parain. Hanna then activates all of their effects which knocks down her opponent’s LRIG. Nanashi notes that all they need to win is just one more attack. Suzuko is still looking on concerned, but Ril tells her that it is Hanna’s win. Nanashi then tells Hanna to give her, her orders. So, Hanna activates the ARTS, Never End and attacks, defeating her opponent and winning the battle. As she turns around, Hanna sees all 5 of her gold coins which then fade away. Hanna then hears Nanashi congratulating her, and she quickly turns back around again. With all 5 gold coins around her, Nanashi tells her that the days that she spent with Hanna were very fun. Hanna seems touched by her statement, as Nanashi further tells herth at this is goodbye and that she will return the memories that she has borrowed back to her. Nanashi then asks Hanna if she has a wish that she wants granted. Hanna states “Hope,” and asks for Nanashi to restore her memories of the day when her brother died. Nanashi agrees and gives Hanna’s memories back. During this exchange, flashbacks of Hanna’s time as a Selector start rewinding through Hanna's mind, and as she passes through a white door, she starts remembering about the day when her little brother, Yuuto died. In the flashback, a younger Hanna is seen suggesting to her little brother, Yuuto, that they play Hide and Seek in a building under construction. The both of them then run over to the building with Hanna yelling “Wait!” and Yuuto telling her to hurry. In the building, they start playing Hide and Seek with Yuuto hiding and Hanna being the seeker. Hanna starts asking if he is ready yet with her head against a stone column. Yuuto says “Not yet.” Repeating the question again, Hanna turns around when she doesn’t hear a response, and starts looking for him repeatedly calling out “Ready?” and “Yuuto, where are you?” “Yuuto?” “I give up,” “Yuuto, let’s go home,” not seeing Yuuto’s red balloon floating behind her above the steel bracings outside the window. Leaving the building, Hanna cries out Yuuto’s name still looking for him. She then asks herself if Yuuto went home as a bunch of kids run by. Looking back at the building one more time, Hanna heads home not seeing the red balloon flying away into the sky. At home, Hanna is playing with Yuuto’s red car, wondering and worried about Yuuto, when suddenly Hanna’s mother runs into the room with the news that Yuuto has been found dead. Hanna then wakes up again in the ruins of Mayu’s white room again. Regaining her memories, she falls to her knees in shock and disbelief about what she remembered. She starts feeling guilty believing that she was the cause of Yuuto’s demise. Hanna then hears Nanashi laughing at her. As Hanna looks up, she sees Nanashi floating down towards her. However, something is wrong. Floating down, Nanashi tells Hanna about how long she has waited for this day and how she couldn’t wait to see the look on Hanna’s face when she remembered everything, all the while wearing a sadistic, twisted grin on her face. Hearing these words, Hanna makes a very psychologically traumatized and despair-filled face, as Nanashi furthers tells her to her face that ''"her face, twisted with despair, is very wonderful.”'' As Nanashi bids Hanna farewell, Nanashi turns into a dark wave that consumes Hanna, and merges back into her body. Back in reality, outside of the battlefield, Suzuko is looking down at Hanna who is lying on the pavement. Concerned, she goes to talk to her, but Hanna suddenly starts crying, screaming, and freaking out on her. Seeing this, Suzuko becomes disturbed and worried about Hanna, but she can only watch as Hanna starts scratching the pavement to the point that her fingers starts leaving red bloody marks on it. The episode ends with Hanna letting out one last high pitch scream as a train rolls by in the dark rain-filled night. Featured Battle Hanna Mikage vs Unnamed Selector - Hanna Wins Hanna Mikage vs Unnamed Selector #2 - Hanna Wins Hanna Mikage vs Unnamed Selector #3 - Hanna Wins Shohei Shirai vs Unnamed Selector - Shohei Wins Chinatsu Morikawa vs Kiyoi Mizushima - Chinatsu Wins Notes *Kiyoi reveals that the Selector Battles may've started up again because of the lost despair-filled feelings of all of the girls who either won and lost in the first round of Selector Battles. *This episode shows that Selectors can battle the same Selector more than once, as opposed to the previous system which you can only battle once. *It is revealed that an LRIG is really capable of restoring memories once a Selector gets all 5 gold coins, though it may end up throwing the Selector into despair as a result. *Hanna Mikage is the first Selector to win all 5 gold coins. *Kagari Yukino is the first Selector to die on the show, due to Yukime committing suicide whilst in her body. This makes it impossible for Kagari to return to her body, even if there was a way to retrieve the personalities of lost Selectors. Trivia *Kiyoi is shown to have 4 coins at the start of the battle, and she lost to Chinatsu on purpose. Kiyoi has three coins left. * It is unknown what memories Kiyoi lost, since she recalls Remember and Sakaguchi. * Due to Kiyoi mentioning events from Infected and Spread, it has now been confirmed that Lostorage Incited WIXOSS is a direct sequel of Selector Spread WiXOSS. * The LRIG that Hanna defeats in her last battle uses the same character design as the SIGNI Multip, Multiplication of Four Wisdoms. Gallery Episode 9 - 80.jpg Episode 9 - 120.jpg Episode 9 - 123.jpg Links and References * http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-9-truth-ending-and-beginning-721849 Navigation